Job Offer
by AbsyntheGrrl
Summary: Response to a long ago challenge. What happens when the Council of Watchers offers Buffy a job. - COMPLETE
1. The Beginnings

Job Offer - Notes

Spoilers - implied season 6 - pre Entropy

Warning - this is an alternate reality - this story diverges from the rest of Season 6. Some locations have been altered slightly, including Giles location in England.

Credits - Inspired by the events and thoughts in Job Offer by Laure Alexander, based on an original idea by Jenni. Thanks for the inspiration! The original piece is on the Buffy and Spike diaries site.

The original piece set up a condition where Buffy was approached by the Watcher's Council to work for them. They have offered her a position, but she has not yet decided.

Questions to be considered in this challenge:

1) What is Buffy's relationship with Spike at this point?

2) Is the Council's offer trustworthy?

3) How will Spike affect her choice?

Job Offer - The Council of Watchers

She collapsed back in her seat. Relief at finally being on the plane washed over her until the football player sat down next to her and suddenly the seat was way too small, the aisle too narrow, and the flight way too long.

Her seat mate started to say something until she opened one eye slightly and said, "Sorry, long night. I really need to sleep." She tried to relax now that the worst of it was over. She'd made it through security with only a pat down and not a full search. She settled into the deep breathing Giles had always tried to teach her, for once it was almost working until Spike's face popped into her mind.

"You say something miss?" Her seat mate asked at her mumbled groan.

"Bloody uncomfortable airline seats," she replied, then stifled a gasp. 'Now he's in my expressions and my head.' With a heavy sigh she squirmed around trying to get comfortable again.

"Yeah, they are at that. Hey, if they don't fill the aisle seat I'll move once we take off, sound ok?"

She smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you!" Her thoughts drifted back to the drive and the conversation as they approached the airport. Just before she got out at the terminal Spike had reached over, turned her face to him and said, "Remember luv, you are The Slayer. Keep your cool and don't let them get to you. They need you more than you need them. Make them work for you, set the terms you need. And have a safe trip pet. I..."

"No, don't say it." She had broken in quickly.

Thinking back she wished now she had let him finish. 'Damn, why is life always so complicated anyway?' With a tiny sigh she resigned herself to Spike parading through her dreams. 


	2. To London

Too many time zones later she pried herself out of her seat and stumbled off the plane. Threading her way through the crowds she ended up in the customs line where she stood half dazed for more than an hour as the line slowly inched its way forward. At long last she was able to make her way out of the airport into a gray and soggy afternoon. Drizzle fell from the dark skies, dampening the walkways and passengers.

She scanned the crowd, searching for someone who might be from the Watchers Council. In the distance she noticed a tweed suited figure and began making her way toward him. She had only gone a few yards when a young man in corporate office dress called to her. "Miss Summers? I'm sorry I'm late, I was supposed to meet you at the gate but traffic today is worse than ever. Please come this way. My car is right over here." He bustled around her grabbing her bag and chatting at her as they made their way to a small car and headed into London. "I know it was a long flight. We've set up a room for you at our main building and everyone is eager to meet you. Tonight there is a welcoming dinner and tomorrow you can do the interviews. Mr. Travers is looking forward to seeing you again."

'Oh gods, not him again. Concentrate, don't let them rattle you.' She sat quietly, letting him ramble on, hoping to get something from the mindless babble that would tell her what they wanted. By the time they reached the Watchers headquarters her head was throbbing and her eyes blurring.

"Ah, Miss Summers, so good to see you again." Quentin Travers exuded fake warmth and charm as he greeted her at the door.

"Mr. Travers, good to see you again as well." She replied with a large fake smile pasted on her face.

"Eric, please see that Miss Summers is properly settled and has a chance to freshen up before dinner."

"Um, yes, of course. Miss Summers, this way please. We've put you in one the guest suites. Is there anything you need?"

"Aspirin, if you could? Airplanes give me headaches. And make sure I make it to dinner. Thank you Eric." The rooms were large and ornately furnished with dark, brooding antiques. Everything in the rooms reeked of age and weight. She took her small bag and placed it in the huge wardrobe with a twisted grin. 'Oppressive, that's what this room is.'

She had just finished her tour of the large suite of rooms when a soft knock came at the door. "Your aspirin, Miss Summers."

"Thank you Eric, and I'm Buffy, I don't know any Miss Summers."

"Uh, ok, Miss, uh Buffy. I'll warn you before dinner."

Quickly she shook out two aspirin, downed them dry, and flopped down on the bed to wait for them to take effect. After a few minutes she went to her bag and pulled out a big T shirt. Stripping off her traveling clothes she went to slip it over her head. A small envelop fell out on the floor. Pulling the shirt down she bent and picked it up, staring at it for several moments before opening it. Inside were several rose petals and a small card with, "You can kick my ass and you fought a hell god, these council wankers shouldn't be any challenge. Remember, your strength lies in your friends. Think of them when it gets on you. Spike" written on it. A silly grin split her face as she lay back, still clutching the card. This time the thoughts of Spike that followed her into sleep brought a sort of peace. 


	3. First Evening

A light rapping on her door pulled her back to wakefulness. She sat up with a groan. "Coming." Quickly she pulled her skirt up under her shirt and made her way to the door.

"M..Buffy, dinner will be in half an hour." Eric took in her appearance and continued, "I'm afraid it's more formal than what you are wearing."

"Uh, oh, right. Ok." She stared at him a few minutes longer.

"Oh, right, I'll see you in half an hour," he said through a deep blush.

She staggered to the bathroom and splashed cold water over her face, then quickly rinsed off in the shower. She was just slipping on her shoes when the knock came. Taking a couple of deep breaths she walked to the door.

Eric stood there waiting. He set off deeper into the large building. She followed him down a long hall hung with pictures of the slayers down the years. Another hallway held portraits of watchers and council heads. At last he turned down yet another hall and brought her to the doors of a large dinning room. Twenty council members where already seated along the mammoth table. At the end closest to the door was an empty place for her. At the other end of the table Quentin Travers presided over the assembly. "Ah, Miss Summers, so glad you could join us." Fear clawed at her guts as she moved into the room. Shaking and near panic she tried to slip into her chair. For a moment, just as she sat down, she heard Spike in her mind, "What's a' matter Slayer, you afraid, of these ponces? I can show you real fear." In her mind she saw his cocky grin and swaggering stance. It was enough to shake her mood a little.

She sat confidently and replied, "You may begin now." Her guts did triple flips as Travers scowled at her. Several other heads jerked to look at her and she thought she detected a smile or two on a couple of bent heads. She returned their stares with a sunny smile as servers moved forward with platters of food. She chose sparingly form each, filling only a small part of her plate. 'Gods, why can't I be home sparing with Spike, at least I know what he wants, I think.'

"Miss Summers, are you sure that's enough food?" one of the men near her asked.

"Gotta keep that slayerly figure."

Midway through the meal Travers tapped on his glass, "Ladies and gentlemen, a toast to our brave slayer." 'Ere it comes pet, the suck-up before the punch' "May she soon grace us with her presence." She looked around the table. Several heads nodded in agreement, others watched quietly, still others stared down at their food, and a very few watched her watching the rest. Ice trickled down her back as she wondered what she had walked into.

The rest of dinner passed in a haze of polite conversation. At last Buffy was able to escape back to her room. Head pounding with increased frenzy she shook out three aspirin and a small folded scrap of paper came along. Carefully unfolding it she read, "All is not as it seems. The walls have ears. You are in danger." 'Great,' she thought, 'now I'm in a bad spy movie.' She downed the aspirin and laid on the bed for long moments her thoughts still whirling. Finally she sighed and rose again. Digging in her bag she pulled out the old leather coat and two stakes. She slipped into the coat and shoved the stakes into the pouches in the arms. Quietly she made her way to the door and out into the hallway.

She had almost reached the door when she heard Travers' voice behind her. "Going somewhere Miss Summers?"

"I'm still a little wound after the flight. I thought I'd take a bit of a walk." she turned to face him seeing two others hovering behind him.

"I suppose a walk would be ok, if you took someone with you. We wouldn't want you getting lost now, would we?"

"How about Eric? I already sort of know him."

"No, I'm afraid Eric has already left for the evening. George here will accompany you. Please stay in the neighborhood."

"OK, come on, let's go" Buffy headed out into the night with George quickly following. "So, know of any good clubs? I think I'd like some dancing. That always helps loosen me up."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Some of the clubs get a little wild."

"And the Slayer couldn't handle it? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Umm, I didn't mean..."

"Good, so let's go." Buffy moved resolutely down the street.

"The nearest club is this way," George interrupted, pointing the other way. She turned and followed him, a small smile tugging at her lips.

He opened the door, offered up the cover charge, and motioned her inside. The music, a mix of power pop, house, and punk, hit her like a blast. "Oh yes, this is definitely better." Smiling she pushed into the swirling press of bodies and headed toward the dance floor. In no time at all she had managed to loose George. She was headed for the telephones when he spotted her and called to her. Hiding her annoyance she moved back over to him. "I was trying to find the rest rooms, um, the loo."

"Oh, sorry. I think they're over that way," he replied pointing. She threaded her way toward them, hoping there was a phone nearby. Luck was with her and soon she was dialing Giles' number.

"Hello?"

"Giles! It's me, Buffy."

"Where are you, the Bronze or something? I can barely hear you."

"No, I'm at some place called Gossips, here in London. Giles, the council is being way more wiggy than usual. I gotta talk to you about it."

"Buffy, I'm sure the council wouldn't do anything dishonorable to their slayer. You know how well intentioned they are."

"But.."

"No buts now. You know they want what's best for you."

The little bit of uneasiness she had been feeling blossomed into full fear. "Uh, I understand. I'm sorry to have called so unexpectedly. We'll talk later."

"Yes we will, later." She slipped into the loo and sat heavily in the last stall thinking furiously. After many minutes she rose and made her way towards the door.

Just before she rounded the corner she heard voices. A voice sounding like George was saying, "...yes, the Slayer is clueless. The reports are right, her friends are her intelligence. By herself she's something of a ditz."

"But what if she doesn't accept the offer?" A woman's voice asked.

"Then we will increase the pressures on her. We can bring pressures on her friends as well," George replied.

"Rumors have it that William the Bloody fights at her side. Is this true?"

"So it seems. We will soon end that as well."

Buffy slipped back onto the dance floor as she heard the two moving towards her. 'Gods, they're going to mess with Spike. They're going to mess with my friends.' She threw herself into the music as her mind tried to cope with what she'd heard. Twenty minutes later she gave up and began searching for George. When she found him she said, "Guess I should be getting back. Those interviews are pretty early, aren't they?"

"That they are." They made their way back to the council buildings in silence. Buffy excused herself and walked back to her room. Once in bed sleep would not come as possible options chased each other through her thoughts. 


	4. Council Testing

A loud knocking on her door dragged her out of half formed nightmares that made up what little sleep she had managed to get. Moving slowly she crossed to the door to see Eric waiting for her. "Breakfast will be in the dining room in half an hour. They would appreciate it if you weren't late." A small sympathetic smile flickered on his face when she grimaced and mumbled something rude. "I know, but you want to make a good impression don't you?"

Still groggy she made her way to the large dining room half an hour later. The others at the table tried to engage her in conversation. Single syllable answers were all they received for their trouble. After a small breakfast she looked up and asked, "Ok, when and where do I begin?"

"With Ms. Tillvers. She will be asking you about Council history and the past Slayers. From there you will go to Mr. Alliston and current events. Mr. Etherton will be evaluating your weapons skills and I shall be doing the final interview and follow-up." Travers replied.

She walked into Ms. Tillvers office and sat down when invited. Nervously she smoothed her skirt down and waited until the woman began. Two hours later she was shaking with reaction as she stood. "Well Miss Summers, I must say that was the worst performance I have ever seen from a Slayer." She stopped, although it looked like she would have liked to go on at great length about Buffy's shortcomings.

The interview with Mr. Alliston did not go much better. Her mind blanked every time he asked a question. After another eternity she was allowed to stand and leave for lunch. Shaking her head slightly in disgust she made her way once more to the dining room. Conversations stopped when she walked into the room. Only a couple of the younger members even tried to talk with her.

At long last Mr. Etherton rose and said, "Miss Summers, if you will follow me we can begin your combat evaluations." Silently she rose and followed him down into one of the basement areas. He motioned to a stack of workout clothes, "Please suit up and return as soon as you are ready." He motioned to a side door, "You may change in there."

Several minutes later she emerged and the combat began. Carefully she held back, making sure she never hit him too hard. 'Just like sparing with Riley,' she thought. 'I have to be so careful.' Brief flashes of fighting with Spike or Faith danced through her mind and only a last minute pull-back on a kick kept her from slamming Etherton into the wall.

After twenty minutes Etherton pause, breathing hard. "You are quite unorthodox, but very good. Give me a couple of minutes to get into the protective gear and I'll see how you do when you don't have to hold back." He moved to a heavily padded suit on the wall and began putting it on. When he had finished he turned and said, "Ok, let's see how you are."

She started slowly, building her intensity until she was working at three quarters her normal power. She saw him starting to sweat and heard numerous grunts as she pounded and kicked away at him. "Excellent. Good job!" She smiled in pleasure as he continued, "You may get dressed now. Thank you for a good workout."

She was feeling better as Etherton led her to Travers office high in the building. Travers glanced up as she entered. "I imagine you are thirsty after the combat testing. Please help yourself to the water on the side table." He waited while she filled a glass and downed most of it before he continued, "Please sit, Miss Summers." He paused for long moments before continuing, "I must say I expected better from Rupert Giles. He was quite the promising young watcher in his day. Sadly, it does not show in your performance." Buffy drew a deep breath, ready to fire back at him. He glanced at her sharply, "Please don't bother to say anything yet. Even with your lack of skill and discipline I believe we can make a place for you here. You will have to work hard and apply yourself, but I believe it can work."

Stung she started to snap back at him until Spike's voice spoke in her head. "Easy luv, that's just what he wants. Do something else, surprise him." She took a slow breath and began quietly, "With all respect sir, wouldn't it be better for me to continue my watch over the hell mouth?"

"No, I'm afraid that is no longer an option. You see there are too many difficult spots world wide and only one Slayer. We have to use your talents more effectively than we have been." He steepled his fingers and glanced at her over the top of them. "I am afraid the only way would be for you to be based here in London."

Buffy fought to hide her fear and disappointment as she responded, "May I have a couple of days to return and think it over? I am very seriously thinking of accepting, but my sister Dawn will need some convincing."

Travers quickly masked the look of skepticism that passed over his face as he replied, "By all means. We want you to return enthusiastic and happy. I have an offer packet that I will be sending back with you. Inside it will be all the information I have given you on pay and benefits. There's even a bit for relocation costs that should help make the move easier. I'll send someone to take you to the airport tomorrow morning. You'll need to be ready by 4AM."

Buffy nodded soundlessly and took the thick manila envelope from him. "Thanks."

She stood and swayed as the room spun. Her eyes tried desperately to focus as Travers commented, "You didn't really think we'd just let you go did you? We can't possibly allow two rogue slayers to run free. I am afraid the Initiative, oh yes we kept an eye on them, weren't the only ones working on mind altering technology. I am sorry, truly I am. I had wished you would return to us willingly. We'll talk again soon my dear." Blackness washed over her then. She didn't even feel herself hit the floor. 


	5. Drugged

She dropped through a long dark tunnel until she landed face down in sand. Quickly she bounced to her feet and spun to look around. Bright sun beat down on her and sand stretched out to the horizon. Behind her rocks climbed to a high ridge. For long moments her mind blanked at the oddity of her location, then it came slamming back, just as the dark woman sprang from behind a rock. 'Not this again,' She thought. Deftly she spun, dodging the high kick the First Slayer threw. They jumped, rolled, and threw each other across the sand. In a brief moment of respite Buffy screamed, "What do you want?"

In a different moment the First Slayer growled. It danced around her, then darted forward and threw her down. A back flip brought her face to face with it again. It mimicked her every move. Once, when they paused again, it tilted its head and looked at her curiously. Then it leapt to the attack again. It grabbed her arm in an iron grip and for just a moment energy exploded in Buffy's arm.

Buffy leapt back from the First Slayer and tilted her head. The Slayer backed away as well and they stood for long moments, staring intently at each other. She dodged sideways as it leapt again, then reached and grabbed it as it flashed past. "Oh no you don't, not this time." Buffy snarled as she reached out and grabbed the woman. She shoved the fingers of her left hand into its head, stopping it where it stood. As she plunged her right fingers in as well she commented, "You are me, I am you. This time I accept it. You will accept love and friendship, I will accept the slaying."

It howled as images of Angel, Dracula, and Spike flew through its mind. It shoved its hands deep into Buffy's head and she shrieked as the cascade of dead flowed past her, millennia of them. For a moment they stood locked in torment, screaming to the heavens, as they sought reconciliation. Then slowly, so slowly at first that time seemed to pause, they began to flow into one another until, at last, only one stood on the trackless desert sand. Energy pulsed through the body on the table burning the drugs away as if no more substantial than a morning mist. Resisting an urge to sit up she slitted her eyes and carefully scanned the room.

Buffy saw a single medical person setting things on a stainless steel tray. Above her hung an operating lamp, as yet unlit. Monitors waited nearby to be attached to her when the operation began. She was about to move when she saw the camera mounted on the wall pointed directly at the table. The Slayer ached for action as Buffy urged it to wait. Once again she scanned the room then rolled off the table and launched herself at the door. The startled medical person paused long enough for her to clear the door and land in the hall.

Cold air drafted up the open back of the hospital gown as she darted down the corridor. At the first intersection she randomly picked left and headed toward the door at the end of the passage. As she neared it her hearing picked up two male voices on the other side. Frustrated she dashed back down the passage to the original one and ducked around the corner. Straining her hearing she identified Travers voice as the door opened. "Doctor, here is the device. It should give us total control over the subject."

Another sound snapped her head around as the medical person stepped into the hall. "You, stop!" The woman shouted, causing Travers to pause. Buffy spun and raced down the hall, crashing through the door on the end she landed in a stairwell. Up she ran until she had cleared two landings. She slowed and listened then slipped through a door into a well-decorated hallway. Glancing quickly around she found herself in the hall between her room and the dining hall.

Inside her room she grabbed the first clothing she could find, stuffed her things into her bag and hurried to the window. Slayer strength allowed her to snap the lock and wrestle the window open. She clambered out onto a narrow ledge two floors above the manicured lawns. Slipping along the ledge to a dark section of the yard she dropped her bag and then jumped after. Moments later she made it to the street, seconds before powerful floodlights lit up the yard and building.

Walking swiftly from the scene she tried to blend into the sparse foot traffic on the street. She remembered seeing a tube station on the way to the club she had been at the night before. Once inside she studied the map until she found the Camden Town station, the one she hoped would be close enough to Giles place to find him. 


	6. Giles

Twenty minutes later she stepped into the Camden station and threaded her way through the crowds and up to the street. Making her way through the evening throng she found the side street and then the small bookshop Giles had purchased. Pausing in the shadows she looked in through the front window, moving to see around the books. She headed toward the door, then stopped and walked back to the small alley. Skirting the refuse bins and rubbish she counted her way to the back of the bookshop. 'Good plan, pet. Get 'em from behind.' Silently she stalked to the door and opened it quietly. Stepping inside she saw the two shadows watching through a partially open doorway across from her. She rapidly closed the distance, stepping around the piles of boxes and wrappings from a recent shipment.

In the front of the shop Giles started at a noise from the back of the shop. A second thump brought him into motion. He had just cleared the counter when Buffy stepped from the back with a satisfied smile. "Close the door Giles. We don't need any more unwanted guests. Then come join me in the back." Quickly he moved to do as she asked then followed her into the back room.

Looking down at the two tied up men she paced back and forth, not realizing she was using Spike's pattern. She padded over to the nearer one like a large predatory cat. A dark smirk appeared on her face as she purred, "Now, you are going to tell us why you are here and why you have been hassling my good friend." Neither man moved. Buffy pulled a stake from her coat sleeve and gently caressed the man's face. "You know, someone once asked me if I had ever staked a human. I've never staked one," she paused for a beat and continued softly, "by mistake." Giles jerked at the silky dark menace in her voice. For the first time since becoming her watcher he feared her. "Or maybe you'd like to watch while your friend becomes uncomfortable?"

The quiet ring of a cell phone interrupted her. "Ahhh, the master calls the lap-dogs. Soon they will send the hounds. Too bad, I was so looking forward to a long conversation. We'll just have to leave you here then." She grabbed one of them and hoisted him to his feet. She quick stepped him out the back door, grabbing another bit of twine on the way. Once he was on the ground by the dustbin she rapidly tied his ankles together, then tore a strip of cloth from his shirt and stuffed it into his mouth. A few more moments work and the second one joined him. The predator faded as she turned to Giles and said, "Giles, come on, we don't want to be here when the hounds arrive. Do you know of a good place to go?"

"W-well, there's an American kind of place. It's loud but close and we-we could try and talk there." Quickly he led the way back onto Camden High Street and turned right. A couple of blocks later he turned to cross Camden to his destination.

Buffy stopped and stared a moment. "Oh this is so Animal House. You're kidding, right?" The sign above the door said Belushi's.

"No, no, this is the place. We could go elsewhere if you think we should..."

"No, this is fine." Buffy followed him into the crowded room and to a small table that had just opened up.

"Now Buffy, what is happening? Why is the council suddenly so interested in you? And why are you here?"

"I, I'm mostly out of money. The council called and offered me a job, with really good benefits. I was hoping it was on the up and up, but I should have known better. Travers called and said he would pay my way over so we could talk about the deal and like a fool I trusted him." Bitterness tinged her voice as she went on, "It was the usual thing with them. A bunch of tests I had no hope of passing and then them laying down the law on how it was going to be. I guess they remembered how I am, rather than giving me any chance to decide Travers drugged me and was getting ready to plant some kind of chip in my head."

"Oh good lord."

"Yeah, well the drugs gave me a weird reaction and I saw our friend the First Slayer again. Only this time I had a surprise for her, rather than letting her kick my ass around the desert I bonded with her."

"You what?"

"Bonded with her, absorbed her energy, mind melded with her, take your pick. Anyway, with her help I got out of there as quickly as I could. Now I have to get back to Sunnyhell, erm Sunnydale." Giles started at the slip. 'Damn that blond vampire, why can't I shake his words?' She bit her lip and continued, "There's more..."

"Um, yes, there always is, isn't there." Giles removed his glasses and polished them on his shirt.

"I think there's something else going on too. I had to get out the first night I was here, you know, last night when I called you." He nodded. "I overheard a conversation between a younger council employee and a woman. Giles, they are going to threaten S.. my friends if I don't agree. They couldn't have known of Travers' plan, otherwise they wouldn't need threats. I would have had no choice. Now that I'm missing, I'm afraid there'll be trouble."

"You say you bonded with the First..."

"Giles, there're more important things here..."

"No, this is very important. There are hints of it in the chronicles of the early slayers. I, I should research this more.." He gazed off into the crowd for a few minutes, "Umm, where was I? Oh yes, this changes everything."

"What's going to change everything is if they are going after my friends. I have to get home. I need to see if my ticket is still good."

"Call from here. I, I know the owner. I can get you a place to stay here tonight, myself as well. It won't be safe to go back to my place." Giles rose and made his way to the bar. After several minutes of talking to a youngish man behind the counter he returned. "It's all set. You are upstairs and I have a room right next to yours. He won't tell anyone if they come looking. You can call from the room about your ticket." Distracted again, Giles stared into the crowd once more. "I need my books," he muttered. "We should move now, before they start hunting through the neighborhood."

The rooms upstairs were small but comfortable looking. Buffy moved to the phone and started to dial the airline number. "When you are done, let me talk to the agent. I will be following behind you. I need access to the books I left with Anya." It took only moments for Buffy to confirm that her ticket was still good. It took considerably longer for Giles to book a flight. The soonest one he could get was four days away.

"What are you going to do about your shop?"

"I have a couple of friends here. I can get one of them to watch it for me. I can't very well go back there for a while. The council will be after me to get to you." Giles started for the door the turned to ask, "What time is your flight in the morning? You can take the Tube to Heathrow, but it's an hour and a half or so from here."

"It's not until noon. We could go shopping in the morning. S...um Xander wanted something from Resurrection Records and I wanted to check out some of the local shops while I was here..."

"Probably better not. The council will most likely be keeping watch on this area. Besides, if your flight is at noon, check in will be hours before that, and with the Tube ride besides, you'll still need to leave early."

Buffy pulled an exaggerated pouty face and flopped back on the bed. "Yes dad." She then smiled warmly at him, "Thank you."

"You..you're welcome. Now get some sleep."

Even with the safety of the hostel morning came too early. She staggered to the small bath and made ready for her trip. She was just finishing when there was a soft tap on her door. "Buffy, we best head for the Tube. I thought I'd come along and keep an extra eye out."

"Thanks, I'll be right out." They slipped out the back entrance and made their way up to the tube station. There they joined the throngs of early morning commuters. Just over an hour later they emerged at Heathrow Airport. Giles escorted Buffy to the check in counter, hugged her goodbye, and turned to go. His voice came out somewhat thick as he reminded her to expect him four days later. 


	7. Home Again

She staggered her way through another round of security and collapsed into her seat without really noticing any of it. Restless sleep claimed her almost immediately. Chaotic dreams of Spike and his betrayals and his help chased dreams of the First Slayer through her mind until she clawed her way to wakefulness. She read the in-flight magazine and that helped for a while until her eyes drooped shut again. Her seat mate was startled by a muttered, "Bloody hell!" as she struggled awake again.

The middle-aged woman next to her asked solicitously, "Are you ok?"

"Argh, just boyfriend trouble. I so don't need this." Her eyes widened, 'Did I just say that? About Spike? Oh damn.'

"Men, can't live with them, can't shoot them." The woman commented with a smile.

Buffy laughed ruefully. "Too true!"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Couldn't hurt I guess. If you're sure you don't mind."

"It's a long flight and I can't face the business reports I brought right now."

"I guess it's kinda the usual, bad boy loves girl, girl doesn't want to love bad boy." She lapsed into silence.

"And... Let me guess, girl actually does care about bad boy?" The woman prompted.

"I don't want to. I've tried this before and it went so horribly wrong. I don't want it. I don't!" Her head dropped into her hands, "But he makes me feel so good. He can take everything I dish out, and I'm not a very nice person sometimes. He doesn't really complain. He likes my sister, tolerates my friends and my mom..." Her voice broke, "My mom really liked him. They got along, they'd sit and drink cocoa together, with little marshmallows in it." Tears slid down her cheeks as she continued, "It was kind of cute really. Here he was, Wi... this macho kind of guy drinking cocoa with my mom. I think he really misses her now that she's gone."

"I'm sorry."

"But he's rude and sarcastic and so totally annoying too. I told him it was over before I left for London, but I can't stop thinking about him. And I can't get him out of my dreams."

"Life is short. If you died tomorrow would your life have been better for him in it?"

"But I don't love him. I can't."

"Can't? I understand not loving someone, but can't love them? Who is stopping you?"

"It's just, he's so not my type. He's just not right for me."

"Just be sure you are the one making that judgment, not someone else, not some 'shouldn't' imposed by friends, family, or religion. I did that once. I've regretted it every day since. Would your life be better without him?"

"Yes, No, I don't know..." She thought for several moments before answering softly, "He makes me feel alive."

"Then touch passion. It comes along so rarely. Take it while you can." 


	8. The Vampire

Xander picked her up and got her home just before Dawn arrived from school. The TV was on but she was just staring at it without really seeing it when Dawn walked in. "You're back." Dawn said coolly.

"Yeah, I'm back."

"So, do I have to leave all my friends now?"

"I don't know Dawnie, I haven't decided yet."

"Well isn't that just great. You haven't decided to ruin my life yet."

"Dawn, please..."

"Oh right." She stormed upstairs and slammed her door. Buffy dropped her head back into her hands and just sat staring into the distance.

Willow found her that way when she came in half an hour later. "Hey Buffy, welcome home! How'd it go?"

"It was nuts. I still don't know what to do. It's, I don't know, I think I'm going to have to get some sleep before I can even explain it. It was really wiggy."

"Ice cream, you need ice cream. I'll get us some." Willow returned a few minutes later with two large bowls of chocolate fudge. "Here we go!" They sat in companionable silence for a while slurping down chocolate.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Will, that was great. I gotta get some sleep, I hardly slept at all over there. See ya in the morning." Buffy got up and headed upstairs stopping at Dawn's door to say, "Dawn, I'm going to bed. I haven't really slept since I left." She pulled down the blackout curtains, tossed on a big shirt and lay down to sleep. She slept fitfully for a few hours and then popped wide-awake around midnight. She tossed and turned for twenty minutes and then gave up.

Down in the kitchen she poured herself a large glass of orange juice and slid down the cabinets to sit on the floor. Overwhelmed by all that had been happening she held the cold glass against her throbbing temple. The coldness reminded her of Spike's hand.

She sat staring across the kitchen until the sound of the back door opening brought her back to awareness. Her body reacted first with the hot rush of wetness she got when she thought of him. "Spike."

"Slayer..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Out. For. A. Walk. Bitch," he said with a smile. She shook her head in confusion and he continued, "Thought I'd come around and see how it went with those wankers in London."

"It went." She looked up at him, "Spike, hold me." For a moment she was afraid he'd refuse but he settled beside her after a brief hesitation and pulled her into his arms. He smelled so good she thought as she breathed in the scent of leather, old smoke, and the spice soap he used. "Gods Spike, I'm so tired."

"You should be sleeping then, pet." He heard her heart speed up as he held her close and smelled her arousal as well. Struggling to not just take her for once he pulled her closer and wrapped his duster around her.

"Not that kind of tired, soul tired. I've died twice and come back and now I have to deal with all this. It's left me feeling drained and wishing it all could be over. Heaven was so nice. You were right, I think I've hit my expiration date."

"Yeah, well I could help you out if it weren't for the sodding chip."

"The chip doesn't work between us anymore."

"Oh, right then," he said switching to vamp face. "I could end it now..." he paused long enough for his face to switch back as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to give him easier access to her neck. "But I won't, pet."

Her eyes snapped open. For a moment she had really hoped he would. "What?"

"Death doesn't hurt the dead, not really. Well maybe a few minutes of pain, but then it's done. No, death hurts the living. You walk around and think 'I can't wait till she bursts in again and smashes my nose, or hurls me across the crypt, or tonight I'll see her on patrol again', then you remember, 'right mate, she's dead'. No more, ever. The first week was the hardest. Every day I'd wake up from feeling myself falling again, knowing I'd failed. But that wasn't the worst. I'd see you jump again and again. I almost staked myself a dozen times that week. If it hadn't been for a promise to a lady, I would 'ave."

"Spike..."

"Let me finish, luv. You're back and you'll last a bit longer and then you'll die again. You'll go back to your mum and heaven and all that. I won't help you do it sooner though. You'll have to find a different way. I promised to take care of Nibblet and I will, even if it means refusing you."

His words sank in slowly while they sat in silence. She took his hand and placed it on her bare thigh, then gently moved it around, feeling the cool roughness. "Slayer, you said it was over."

The predator slipped forward before she realized it and purred, "It will never be over, vampire." Spike's eyes widened in surprise as she grabbed his lip in her teeth and nibbled hard on it. "I. Need. You." She pulled him to her savagely, surprising him with the force. They moved together roughly and at the end she pulled his face to her neck and growled hoarsely, "Bite me Spike. Make me yours."

His rhythm faltered as he jerked his head back. "I can't do that, I won't turn you."

She hauled his face back to her neck. "You won't turn me. I know what slayer blood does to you. Bite me. I won't turn if I don't take yours," still he struggled against her. "Bite me, make me yours," she hissed and then grabbed his ear with her teeth.

"Slayer," he cried in anguish, but she felt his face shift.

"Yes!" she hissed. Then he bit down and she exploded, screaming "Mine!" Not even noticing her mouth drop to his neck and clamp down hard.

The feeling pushed him into release with her. "Buffy, oh god!"

It wasn't until they lay wrapped together on the floor that she saw the red marks on his neck. She reached out a shaky hand and gently traced her teeth marks there, feeling for blood. "No, you didn't. I would have felt it." His eyes remained haunted though. "I need to go..." he pulled away, adjusted his clothes, and started to stand. 'I bit her. Slayer blood, so good. Oh god, I bit her. Now I've really done it.'

She hauled him back down. "Oh no vampire, not this time." Hope warred with fear in his eyes. The predator's confidence warred with Buffy's insecurities. "Spike, I..." 'Damn, this wasn't as easy as it should have been.' Images of Angel and Riley chased around her head, "Spike, stay with me. Please don't leave me. Everyone always leaves me." She couldn't keep the pain out of her voice.

"Have I yet, luv? You push me away and still I stay. What makes you think I'll leave now? I'm love's bitch, remember." He was surprised when only a hint of the bitterness colored his voice.

"You were right, I'm afraid Spike."

"You pet?"

"It's a laugh isn't it? The slayer, fighter of all that's big and bad, is afraid. You can laugh if you want..."

"I can't laugh pet. I know. I know every time I look at you what it's like. Will she hit me? Or will she use words again? It's the words that are the worst you know. I know you can't love me, but it still hurts pet. Hurts more than I care to say."

"I'm sorry Spike. I've wanted to love you, I really have, but I couldn't let myself go. Couldn't disappoint those around me and couldn't let go of what happened with Angel. I want to try again, please? It went badly in London, I'll, I'll explain later. I want you to know it was thinking of you that got me through it. It's just everyone I have loved leaves." The hope flared again and she saw him brutally smash down on it. "Spike, I need you. I want you. I love you."

"Slayer, don't play with me," he growled, "or I'll think again about draining you."

"You've had my body and now my blood, how can I prove you have my heart as well?"

"Stop pushing me away in front of the others. Don't deny us in front of them either. Stop being ashamed of us, of me, of yourself."

She rolled up and kissed him. "It starts now." Taking his hand she led him toward the stairs, pushing him into her room. "I need to get cleaned up. You, get in that bed." Her eyes turned wide and scared, more like the eyes he knew, "Please?"

His cocky grin surfaced as he moved into her room, shedding clothes as he went. He lay back in her bed breathing in the scent of her as he waited. Soon she came in, dropping her clothes as well. Grinning she leapt onto the bed and wrapped herself around him. "What happened in London, pet? Something changed."

"Never can let a moment last can we?" The predator stirred again, "Oh yessss something changed." She licked up his neck and nibbled playfully at his veins. A satisfied smile returned to her face as she leaned back. "I'll tell you soon, but first..." Her tongue danced across his flesh drawing hisses of pleasure from him. Shoving him back she rode him once more until she allowed him to flip her back onto the bed. Once again they bit each other and once again they saw heaven. She curled up in his arms as he began to purr.

As she began to drift into sleep she also started to purr. Spike jerked, startling her into wakefulness. "Pet..." Spike looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Humans don't purr. What's going on?"

"It was wiggy Spike, totally wiggy. It was a trap, I should have known. Travers was going to chip me, something similar to yours. He screwed up though. Whatever they gave me to put me down sent me back to the First Slayer. Now she and I are one."

Spike sat back and looked at her. "The First One? How? What? Is that the predator I see in you now?"

"Yes," that smile was back again. It was like Dru he thought, Dru in one of her lucid moments. She turned thoughtful, "I don't know what it means. It freaked Giles too."

"You saw the Watcher?"

"He got me out of London. Anyway, there's something else as well. It was all weird. That dweeb Travers was his usual awful self, but the rest of them were all skulky and secretive. It looked like everyone had their own thing going." Taking a deep breath she launched into the rest of it. "I overheard a couple of people talking. They're going to mess with Willow and Xander if I don't go. They don't like you working with me either. They said, they said they were going to take care of that as well." She pulled him close again and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I can't loose you. Who would I fight with?" She tried to smile through the tears threatening to fall.

"Let the wankers try, luv. I've survived 120 years so far and I don't plan on leaving just yet."

"Spike, I don't know what to do. I can't let them do stuff to my friends. But I don't know what they are planning."

"We'll think of something pet. You always do. Now sleep, it'll look better tomorrow."

She slid up him, drawing a moan from low in his chest. "I'm not sleepy yet," she whispered as she took his lower lip in her teeth. Her mouth moved on to his ear and nibbled, "Need more of you." This time the loving was gentle and sweet.

For long moments she watched him, as she lay curled up across him. "Spike, you are not a monster and you are not beneath me. You never have been. It was wrong and evil of me to ever say that to you."

"I was tonight luv." He tried to make light of it at first, but his next words told the truth. "Thank you, pet. That night was the only time I might actually have killed you." Tears sprang up in her eyes and silently ran down onto his shoulder. "But I didn't and now I'm happier than I have ever been. You didn't come back wrong, you came back better than ever." He pulled her to him and kissed the tears away. "Sleep pet and remember I love you."

Sleep claimed her quickly for the first time in weeks. Her purring startled Spike for a brief moment, then he let it relax him as he drifted off with her. She slept the sleep of exhaustion and weariness and she didn't stir once. 


	9. Willow

She awoke to the alarm with Spike's arms still around her. Quickly she reached to turn it off then rolled back to see him watching her. "Hey there," she said softly, snuggling back into him. "I could really get to like this." He visibly relaxed at her words. "You can go back to sleep, I need to get Dawn off to school."

"Ok, but come back once she's gone?"

She smiled, "Oh yes, definitely!"

In the kitchen Dawn was struggling to hold back a smile while Willow stared into her coffee cup. Buffy hurried around getting a lunch together for Dawn and then seeing her out the front door. Dawn gave her a quick hug on her way out and said, "I think it's cool Spike stayed last night. See ya later." Blushing bright red Buffy returned slowly to the kitchen to find Willow watching her.

Willow cleared her throat hesitantly before asking, "Buffy, normally I wouldn't even ask, but are you sure this is such a good idea? You haven't had good luck in the past with a vampire lover, and and Spike has tried to kill you..us.. before, and, well, I worry about you."

"Uh, how..."

"You two could have woken the dead last night. Although, I guess you did in a way..."

Buffy gave a strangled gasp and turned even more red. "Yeah," she gave a bit of a nervous laugh. "I guess you could say that." She turned serious as she answered, "I know. It's weird. He should have been able to kill us. There were certainly times it would have been easy. You and Xander in the factory, me a number of times on patrol. I don't know why he didn't, but he didn't. And you know I haven't had very good luck with regular guys either. There was Parker, then Riley..."

"But Riley loved you, and you loved him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, at least I thought I did," she replied with a sigh. "You know what's hard sometimes? Having to worry about breaking them. I don't just mean the whole male ego thing, that's hard enough, but with Slayer strength I can also break bones and such." Buffy rose and paced around the kitchen. The predator clawed its way forward and growled, startling Willow. "I can't do it Will, I can't always be sure I'll hold back with a normal. With Spike I can go all out, give as good as I get. I don't have to play weak for his ego; don't have to watch myself in any kind of physical way. And for some odd reason I think he really does love me, even without a soul. You know, sometimes I think that's a plus. He won't suddenly lose his soul if he's happy and turn into something I have to kill. I'm sure something could change him, time maybe, or maybe psycho Drusilla, but he stands to be more constant than any other love in my life."

"Buffy, it's just...well, Spike's a killer and all..."

She swung around and asked in a quiet silky voice, "And what am I Will?"

"You, you're the Slayer, that's different. You k...slay nasty, bad things." she replied in her breathy Willow voice.

"Ya think? Sure, it's just demons, but at the end of the day I'm still a killer. A contract killer besides, at least I would be if the bloody council paid me." Willow looked up as Buffy realized she'd used a Spike term. "I know Will, you're just worried, but I can't expect normal. According to the books I've lived longer than most of the other Slayers already." She gave a half laugh, "Although dying two times might make it not count." After a pause she continued as it all sloshed around in her brain, "Riley, Riley was sweet, probably the sweetest guy I've ever met next to Xander. He'd be a great boyfriend, kind, thoughtful, caring. If I were looking at a long life he'd be a great person to spend it with. I don't think that's an option though."

"Buffy, you've beat the odds before, you can keep doing it..."

"Yeah, maybe... I can just see it though, we get married, settle down, and I get pregnant. That'd make slaying hard. Even suppose that I got through it without getting killed then what? I can see Riley one night woken up by a pounding on the door with one of you having to say, 'Sorry mate'", Buffy blushed as Willow started at another Spike-ism, "'Sorry Riley, Buffy died tonight on patrol'. That'd be just great wouldn't it? Riley and our child Buffy-less." Tears leaked down her face as she finally accepted that her dream of a normal life was gone. "Spike isn't nearly as nice or sweet, but he is thoughtful, funny and passionate. He loves, fights, thinks, and feels with his entire self. He's always in the moment and that's what I need. I won't have as many moments as most people, I want the few I have to be filled full."

"But if he ever gets the chip out? What then?"

"It won't matter," She replied with absolute finality.

"You can't know that."

"I do." Taking a deep breath she continued, "The chip doesn't work between us anymore. He could have killed me by now if he was going to. He hasn't."

"How..how did you... Buffy, I don't understand...why didn't you tell us? Tell me?"

The predator popped up and grinned before she could stop it. "Will, we..shag, we fight, we hit, punch, kick, bite, and we love. It's not always sweet and tender. Sometimes the dance is rough." Shock settled over Willow's features. Buffy fought a dark urge to poke at her some more and replied, "I didn't want to worry you. I know Xander thinks we should kill Spike, the rest of you think the same most days. I won't let that happen and telling you about the chip would have given you even more reason." Buffy continued to pace. As she turned Willow saw the fresh marks on her neck.

"Buffy," fear dripped from Willow's voice. "What...what's on your neck?"

Buffy smiled as she reached up and touched the fresh bite. The smile turned feral as she replied, "What does it look like?"

"Buffy, why?"

"Intensity, eroticism, fun..." She sat abruptly as the two sides of her spirit fought. "Oh gods, so much in my head," she whimpered. Willow watched in horror as Buffy's head twitched from side to side. She could almost see the energy crackling around her friend as some type of struggle raged inside. "She is so much the predator. I'm so much the, I don't know, so much the wimp I guess." Haunted eyes looked up at Willow. "She's me, I'm her but we aren't settled yet. She is the animal. She fights to kill the demons yet she is drawn to them like a moth to a flame. Spike, oh gods Will, I thought it was bad before the merge, but now..."

"Buffy, what are you talking about? I...I don't understand you right now."

With a growl Buffy shot to her feet, "That wanker Travers was going to chip me. Chip ME! The Slayer." Willow backed into a corner of the kitchen as Buffy stalked cat-like around the room. If she had a tail it would have been vibrating in annoyance. With an enormous effort she spoke quietly. "He drugged me and was going to chip me. I escaped with the help of the First Slayer. Now she and I are one, but not one. Will, she hunts demons, she loves demons. She thrives on the danger of the hunt, the danger of the love, even more than I do."

"What have, what have you done?" Willow whispered in a horrified voice.

"We merged Will. The First One and I. We're the lover that kills. And Spike is the perfect compliment, the demon that loves. I need that intensity," she said with triumph. "I need that intensity," she whispered brokenly. "He's one thing we agree on. We both love and crave him." The thought of Spike calmed them both enough that Buffy could return to a chair. Calmly she spoke once more, "We are becoming one, Will. It is glorious and terrifying but I finally understand what it is to be the slayer. Giles is coming and we'll figure this out. I'd like to talk more tonight and explain what happened in London. Do you think you could call Xander later and have him come over? I really need some more sleep."

"Is he still up there?" Buffy's delighted smile answered before she even had to speak. "I'll call Xander and we can meet here? You tell him about Spike, though." 


	10. Xander

Buffy met Dawn at the door when she came home from school. "I'll explain more of this tonight, but we won't be moving to London. The council deal is just too weird for words." The next part came out soft and hesitant, "Are you really ok with Spike and I?"

"Duh! He's like my best grown up friend and the two of you are really cute together, when you aren't being totally disgusting. Of course I am. I want to be there when you tell Xander though. He's so going to loose it!"

Buffy grimaced, "I know. Poor Xander, I think he always hoped somehow...oh well."

Willow arrived with Xander shortly after six, right after Dawn, Buffy, and Spike had finished dinner. Buffy motioned Spike to stay in the kitchen like they had agreed earlier in the day. Slowly she followed Dawn into the living room. "I need to tell you guys what happened in London. But first I need to say something else." She looked down at the floor, gathering her courage, then looked up at Xander. "You know how I finally told you where I was before you brought me back?" Xander and Willow paled at the reminder. "Spike has been helping me get through it. I started seeing him shortly after my return, at first to try and understand, and then because he'd listen without needing me to be something I'm not. We, we've been..."

"You've been sleeping with dead boy." Xander said in disgust. "What is it with you and the evil undead anyway?"

"Xander..." she said warningly.

"No, you listen to me. I thought you and Riley had something. You sure ran after him like you did. There are plenty of normal men you could pick from since he left, but no you run right back to..."

The predator pounced on Xander. The dark deadly purring voice that spoke chilled the entire room. "Xanderrrr, you are out of line and out of place. You will not tell me whom I love and how I do it." He jerked back from the being in front of him. "I am telling you how things are since you are," the voice paused for an instant then continued, "my friend and I owe you that. Do not ever presume to tell me how to live again."

"Buffy?"

"Willow," the voice spoke tonelessly while the predator waited for her to continue.

"Um, never, never mind."

"Thank you," the beast replied with a cold smile. For long moments it stared down at them, then it softly padded back allowing Buffy to speak with her own voice again. "Spike, you can come out now." Spike strode into the room and brushed his hand against Buffy's back in gentle reassurance as he passed then he moved to the couch and sat away from the others. "Obviously something totally wiggin happened in London." She quickly described the events that took place. Xander sat back stunned at the news.

Dawn looked at her impressed, "Wow, just like me and the key. That is so wild!"

Buffy smiled at her, "Well not really. It's much more conflicty in here than you and the key. Anyway, Giles will be here in three days. Hopefully we can find out more then. Until then I guess we continue doing what we always have."

Xander started to say something then stopped himself. Buffy walked over to him and knelt down, hurt as he flinched before looking back at her. "Xander, I'm sorry I can't look at you as someone other than the brother I wish I had." She saw his startled look and responded to it, "It's really quite obvious and kinda sweet." She smiled warmly at him. "But I can't do normal guys. You have no idea how many times I've wished I could. Riley was the closest and I wish I had caught him, maybe everything would be different, but probably not."

His eyes filled, "But Spike..."

"I know, and no, I don't know why, not really." She looked into his eyes and asked gently, "Why Anya? It's not all that different, is it?"

Xander blushed and replied softly, "But she hasn't tried to kill us like Spike has."

"No, but she was a vengeance demon, and she's proud of what she did. Also, by Cordy's account, she did mess up our reality pretty well once. Spike says he loves me and I believe him. I love him as well, crazy though that sounds. And the First Slayer craves him in a way I can't even put into words. He completes us." She kissed his forehead and moved away, "I'm sorry Xander." She moved to the couch and carefully sat next to Spike not quite touching but obviously in his space.

For long moments everyone sat silently in the room. Suddenly Xander's head snapped up. "You said they were threatening Giles. That means Anya. We've got to warn her."

"Xander, how about you and I go in the morning?" Willow asked. "She's, she's still a little freaked...unhappy, you know..."

"Yeah, I know," Xander answered in a resigned tone.

"Well pet, that went better than I hoped. Harris still doesn't like me much, but I don't think he's homicidal right yet."

Buffy gave a strained laugh as she slipped into bed, patting the space beside her. "Yeah, it wasn't as icky nasty as I thought either. Now get over here you!" 


	11. Vampire Missing

Buffy awoke the next morning with an empty spot in the bed. "Spike?" Quickly she pulled on a floppy shirt and a pair of shorts then stumbled downstairs. "Morning Will, have you seen Spike?"

"No, not yet."

"Damn it, I thought I heard him slip out last night. Now what's he up to..."

"Probably got caught be sunrise. I'm sure he's ok."

"I know, I just wanted to see him before two doses of Doublemeat Palace. Yuck, I hate this. I so hoped I was done with that place."

That evening Buffy returned tired and depressed from two terrible long shifts. All she wanted to do was struggle into the shower and wash the stench of grease off her. She smiled a little, maybe she'd ask Spike to wash her back for her. Feeling slightly better she slowly climbed the steps to the porch. There she found a large wooden box. For several seconds her mind refused to recognize it for what it was. Then it hit her in a horrifying rush. A pine coffin rested on her porch, blocking the front door. Stapled to the top was a small note, "Missing something, or someone?"

It took only moments for her to rip the top off. Inside, wrapped in blue plastic, was a body with short white hair. For a moment she froze, then she grabbed the coffin and dragged it into the house. "Spike, oh gods, Spike..." Buffy dropped to her knees and yanked the tarp away from his face. Fever bright eyes opened slowly and tried to focus on her.

"Buffy...is that you pet?"

She bent down and held him. "Shh love, it's going to be ok. I've got you." she shielded his ears as she hollered, "Willow, help!" Dawn and Willow came pounding down the stairs, "What, what is it?"

"It's Spike, something's happened..." Buffy gently pulled him from the coffin and laid him on the couch. His duster fell open to reveal a torn shirt. Gently pulling it away from his chest she saw a torn bit of lace stuck into a deep incision in his belly. Carved into his chest were the words 'William the Bloody - poofter'. Working slowly and carefully she pulled the lace out. With it came a plastic wrapped bit of paper. On it was printed, 'Killer of the Dead, killed by Killer of the Dead. Justice is served.'

Buffy rocked back on her heels and started laughing hysterically as Dawn looked on in shock. "What's so funny?"

Willow answered, trying hard not to giggle at the same time, "Killer of the Dead, shows what they know. Dawn, Killer of the Dead is curable by slayer blood and I don't think that'll be a problem here."

"Willow, help me get him upstairs."

Several hours later a very white and shaky Buffy descended the stairs, held upright only by Spike's arm around her waist. "Dawn, could you call Xander? We need a plan until Giles arrives tomorrow, and then for after as well. This attack on Spike was too well planned. It would have worked if they hadn't wanted to gloat." She collapsed into the couch and snuggled into Spike's arms.

Xander arrived quickly. Buffy didn't even try to hide the bite that had saved Spike's life or his hand petting her hair. Xander's eyes widened and he started to say something. Buffy looked up and said quietly, "Don't say it. Spike was attacked today by humans who shot him full of Killer of the Dead. I cured him. This is likely only the first in a series of attacks we will face. I know you don't think much of Spike, but it has to end now. We will need to rely on each other to get through this. The council has a great many resources and I expect they will move rapidly now to enforce their desires." She fell silent as a rush of dizziness surged through her. "Damn, that was draining," then she giggled at Xander's horrified expression.

"I'm sorry pet, I didn't mean to take that much." Spike whispered.

"No, you had to. It was the only way. Where was I? Oh, right then, I think we haven't seen more because they seem to be divided in approach. Soon though Travers might throw in with the others to get me back and then it'll get bad."

Willow slapped her head and dashed to the front hall. "Here, this came for you. I forgot all about it with Spike and all..."

Buffy took the thick FedEx package and stared at it. It had a London address as the point of origin. Slowly she pulled the tab and then tipped it onto the coffee table. A large stack of photocopies slid out, topped by a typed letter. "Buffy, Something is going on. I can't read this, but I know this has something to do with it. Please use it to your best advantage. Eric" she pulled the copies closer and looked at them. They were written in some type of arcane script. "Will, do you know what this is?"

"One of the demonic languages, but I'm not sure which one."

Spike leaned forward. "Malshazurn I think. I don't know how to read it though. Maybe Anya knows? Or the Watcher when he gets here?"

"Let's try Anya first." Buffy stood swaying.

"Tomorrow pet. You're in no condition tonight. We could even wait for the Watcher to arrive."

"Xander, you can have the couch tonight if you'd like..."

For a moment it looked like he might stay then he shook his head and headed for the door. "Nope, gotta get home." 


	12. Anya

Buffy pushed open the door to the Magic Box in the late afternoon. A very groggy Giles followed her, along with Willow, Dawn, and Xander. Anya looked up at the sound of the bell, surprised to see them standing near the door. "First One."

"Anyanka. Been back long?"

Xander jerked in shock. "Anyanka? What?"

The Buffy replied, "Anyanka has returned to us. Haven't you?"

"Yes. Xander hurt me very badly at the church. D'Hoffryn offered me my job back. First One, what brings you here? Is it as before?" Xander visibly paled and moved to stand behind Willow.

"Yes, but not as it should be. We came to see if you or Giles could help decipher this." Buffy placed the photocopies on a table near the back of the shop. Anya and Giles studied them for several minutes.

"This seems to be from the Ascendancy."

"Oh goody, more big snakes." Buffy started to pace. "Dawn..."

"I know, don't touch anything." Dawn sat and stared at the pages in front of Giles.

"No, the Ascendancy deals with the Stairs of Heaven, a mystic way to attain heaven itself without having to die first. Anya, could you help me with this? My understanding of Malshazurn is very poor. Buffy, could you not do that? It's making me nervous." Anya sat down next to Giles and began examining the text while Buffy sat and fidgeted nearby. Suddenly Giles looked up, "Good lord, Anya, look at this. Is this what I think it is?" Giles asked.

"Oh god, not that," Anya backed away.

"Guys, what?" Buffy asked, suddenly worried.

"The last section, it requires a vampire, a slayer, and the Key of Byzantium."

"And?"

"The the Key of Byzantium is another name for the Key, for Dawn." Giles whispered.

"No way. No way are those creeps getting my sister."

"No, no, of course not. Anya what else does it say? What would be the best way to stop this?"

Anya frowned as she went back to the text. "Something's not right here. This won't do what it claims."

"What do you mean?" Giles asked.

"It's wrong. The steps won't actually open the Door to Heaven. It'll open something, just not that." She peered closer, "Giles, do you recognize these marks?"

Giles bent down and looked closely. "They look like dirt on the copier to me."

"That's what I thought as well, but they're too similar, and they're around certain paragraphs. Do you know if there are any other copies of this?"

"I don't know. There is a bookseller I could contact. The council uses them quite often and they are very discrete."

"Wait a minute. All we have to do is keep Dawn and me away from them. Does this thing have a time limit or something? Or do I have to thump on them and take their book?"

"No, there isn't a time limit. You have to get the book away from them and keep them from getting another copy." Anya answered. "Giles, you should call that bookseller of yours."

"Guys, what about Buffy?" Dawn asked as Giles and Anya rambled off about lost books and rare volumes.

"Hm, um, yes, uh right." Giles stammered. "Anya, Willow, could you get the slayer chronicles? Willow, you, Xander, and Dawn could start there. You as well Buffy. I'll get a call in to the booksellers and tell them to call me straight away, regardless of time."

"Maybe I should go patrol or something. While you guys do that research thing..."

"He'll be here Buffy, just as soon as it gets dark." Dawn commented. Buffy turned red as Giles looked up.

"Whom will be here?"

"Dead boy junior." Xander spat.

"Spike?" Giles asked.

"Watcher." Spike spoke from the door. "Glad you could join us mate."

The rush hit even before she turned to him. Just his voice was enough. 'When did I turn into such a love struck girl?' she wondered as she turned and threw herself into his arms, oblivious to Giles stunned look. The term bitch in heat floated through her mind as she struggled not to rub herself against him. "Buffy, we've scandalized your friends," he said softly in her ear. 'Gods how I love the way he says my name,' she thought. "What's the matter with you wankers? Never seen love before?" he commented with a wicked grin. Everyone except Dawn studiously examined other places in the room. Dawn just flashed her a thumbs up and grinned.

"Umm, yes, well.." Giles began nonplussed. "Maybe we should get back to business then." Holding hands they joined Giles at the table. He struggled to bring his mind back to the books in front of him but it didn't work. "When...how long have you two been...oh good lord."

Spike just smirked at Buffy, forcing her to answer. "Since, well, umm, since I got back."

"Not long then." Giles pulled off his glasses and began polishing them on his shirt.

"Back from the dead. Not back from London. It's kinda a long story, which could wait till later? Right now there're two of us in here and we aren't getting very well..."

Anya giggled at Giles look. "What, you think this is the first time this has happened? Slayers and vampires have fallen in love before. Most of the time the council killed the slayer once they found out."

Giles paled, "They never mentioned that. Even with Angel..."

"I'm sure they don't tell you Watchers much. There was one time though where they got the vampire first. That's how I know. The slayer called me for vengeance." She paused at the shock, "The council always has its agenda, usually taking power away from the slayer and women in general, but the idea behind slayers is to maintain balance. D'Hoffryn was very clear about this to me. He told me as long as I did not disturb the balance very much the slayers would leave me alone."

"The lover that kills, the demon that loves, more balance..." Buffy mumbled.

"What was that pet?"

"Something I told Willow."

Anya beamed, "Exactly. That is the way it is. The First One and the Slayer join and often take a vampire lover. Buffy, I'm so happy for you, just please don't ask me for vengeance later, I like you both."

"Yes, of course." Giles stared at Buffy and Spike for long moments before turning back to the stack of books for comfort. "I know I've seen something on this..." He shook his head and mumbled as he pulled one from the middle of the stack. After several minutes of searching he continued, "Here it is. The current slayer was able to reach out to the spirit of the first through mediation and herbs. This trance allowed the slayer to temporarily gain the strengths of the first. Sounds like what we did with the magic before Adam. Still nothing on actually merging together though. I'm sure I have seen something on this in one of these chronicles." Giles returned to searching through the stack of books.

Half an hour later Willow looked up and said, "Here's something. In the third year of her slaying Marguerite was thrown against a wall of the tomb. As she lay there bloody and bruised a new force seemed to grow within her." Willow stopped reading for a few moments, then continued, "She become animalistic, her civility stripped away and she howled as a beast and rent the vampire with her very hands. Once the fight was over she spoke no more. In this state she remained until death took her at the hands of Narishtaloph."

"Guys, that's not encouraging. I'm still in here with her, remember?"

"I'm sure they do pet."

"Ah, yes, we'll keep looking." Giles commented. Half an hour later he looked up and said, "Well this seems rather more vague than I remembered, but here it is. 'So much has happened that I can't take it all in. The rebellion flared into life in the outer villages first. Sensing the unrest vampires flocked to the town, waiting to feast on the dying. Ming was everywhere, slaying as rapidly as she could. I gave her more of the strengthening draught than ever before and then it happened. Something older moved in with her. She alternated between herself and some new, wild being. As the days wore on a change was building in her. Word came of a nest of vampires living under one of the temples. Ming rushed to take them down as the battles raged through the streets. I was following close behind her when she ran into the building. There a vampire leapt out at her. Showing no fear he taunted and fought with her. They were a match with neither able to gain the upper hand. An explosion startled Ming and I heard her cry out then say, 'Tell my mother I'm sorry.' As I huddled in the shadows a second vampire, a woman, slithered up to the first and I heard him offer her slayer blood...what happened next I won't recount here."

"Bloody hell. I knew that bird."

"Was that the first one? The first slayer you..."

"Yes that was her." He winked at her and whispered softly, "Y'know pet, she didn't taste nearly as good as you."

She blushed deeply and hissed back through a smile, "Shut up sweetie."

"Well, that's not going to help us much. I could have sworn there was something more. Let's try farther back shall we?" Giles quickly looked away from Buffy and Spike where they sat curled up together on the couch.

Anya paused as she reached for the next book. "Giles, is there anything here that deals with the history of the council itself?"

"There should be Trevers Histories, it's the commonly accepted volume on the council, why?"

"I was in London in the mid fifteen hundreds for a particularly juicy bit of vengeance. My target was a member of the council and I remember something about book burning and taming of the slayers' powers. Something about removing certain inconvenient items from their training program."

Giles stood and searched through the shelves. "Here it is." He thumbed through the pages until he found what he wanted. "This might be it. During the Protestant Reformation the council began to grow into more than just a small support group for the Slayer. After this is when they began to collect and catalog sources of knowledge and began the more formalized training slayers receive now."

Buffy stirred on the couch and the First One spoke through her again, "The ritual. They no longer performed the Ritual of Acceptance with the slayers. For us to be whole this must be done, otherwise we shall fight and die." Spike pulled her closer to him.

"But the council does. It performs a right of passage when the slayer turns eighteen. It is a test of Watcher and Slayer. Remember Buffy, that was when I lost my position?"

"The Acceptance is performed when the slayer is called. The Slayer and the First One are bound together during this ritual. Otherwise the slayer remains only a shell of what she can be."

Willow raced back into the stacks rapidly scanning bindings until she pulled a small worn volume out. She carefully opened it back at the table and scanned through it. "Here, I remember seeing this when we were researching the mayor." She turned the book so Giles could see.

"The Ritual of Acceptance came down through the writings of Imhadri ibn Ishmael, most notably the Scroll of Isfahan. Herein is detailed the rituals and preparations of the slayer for the joining with those that have gone before her."

Willow beamed at everyone. "Now all we have to do is find a copy of the scroll, perform the ritual, and we are fine."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be that simple, really."

"Giles, was that sarcasm?" Buffy asked.

"No, of course not." Giles looked back at the couch briefly. "I just haven't slept. I'll call the bookseller, then I must get a hotel."

"Do you have to make the call from here? I try not to have long distance calls made from here. It's expensive." Anya asked worriedly.

"Giles, you can stay at my place and call from there too," Buffy added. "Willow or I will call if we figure anything out before my burger flipping tomorrow night."

"Buffy, I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes," Giles announced when they arrived back at her house.

"Sure. Spike, I'll be up in a few minutes. Dawn, bedtime. School tomorrow, remember?"

"Buffy, about you and Spike..."

"No, this is so not happening. It is not up for discussion. I know you can't condone or even understand, but I no longer will rule my private life based on what my friends expect."

"I was going to say that, yes. I was also going to say I understand. It's really obvious watching the two of you. I want you to follow your heart, but if he ever..."

"I know, if he ever hurts me you'll stake him. You'll have to stand in line." 


	13. Drusilla

That evening she was crossing the cemetery near Doublemeat Palace when pain flashed in her thigh. Looking down she saw a large syringe, sporting a jaunty red tail, stuck in her leg. In the distance she saw a figure with a rifle just watching. She ran toward it only to stumble as her legs started to loose feeling. She hit the ground hard as her vision began to dim. Her struggles to stand faded rapidly as blackness rolled over her at last.

"Pet, what have you gotten into now?" Spike sat next to her at a high table, under a white spot light, with a flowering onion in front of him. Her hand shook as she reached for a slice. Nerveless fingers struggled to pull a bit loose. Exhausted she dropped her hand back to her side as Spike tore off a large bit and fed it to her.

The First One stalked out of the shadows to the table and grabbed a section of Spike's food. She pulled Buffy's hand on the table and sliced it with her fingernail. Amber liquid oozed out of the cut. Buffy looked on in confusion that slowly clarified as a yellow pool formed under her hand. "Oh gods, council poison again. So weak..."

Spike grabbed the fork from the onion plate and stabbed it into his wrist. With a hiss of pain he pulled it back out and shoved the bloody wound under Buffy's mouth. "Here luv, borrow my strength."

Horrified she backed away, "That's blood. I don't want this. Don't turn me."

"Luv, please, this'll give you my strength." She still shook her head no. The First One rolled her eyes, grabbed Spike's wrist, and shoved it hard against Buffy's mouth. Her other hand pinched Buffy's nose closed. Buffy clawed weakly at the First One's arms until she was forced to open her mouth to breath. Blood dropped on her tongue and the energy from it coursed into her. Fire burned along her veins as pleasure exploded through her.

Spike grinned at her. "Now you see, don't you Slayer." Her mouth latched onto his wrist as she gently sucked more. His eyes half closed in pleasure as well. Her eyes snapped open and focused on the face of Drusilla, staring back at her.

"Nasty bad slayer. You took my Spike away. Now these will take you away. They tried to kill my Spike. He's so broken now. You fed him bright slayer blood. None for me. Silly watchers want you." She reached out and stroked Buffy's face. For a moment there was clarity in her eyes. "So much in you. And you want him as well." She leaned close and kissed Buffy's lips softly. Then leaned close to her ear. "Tasty Slayer. Love him, love my Spike. Miss Edith says you are the way, so I must go. When Spike comes, that's your time. Lucky Slayer he loves you so." Drusilla stepped back and the madness returned to her speech, but not to her eyes. "Where is my Spike Slayer? My Spike won't come for me. To the watchers you go. I love my Spike. Why did you have to take him?"

"Drusilla, that's enough now. Must not torment the slayer." George's voice cut through her ramblings. "So you've joined us at last have you, Miss Summers? Go ahead and scream if you want. I know the drugs don't react well together." She pulled against the manacles feeling strength begin to return to her. "I wouldn't fight those if I were you. You should remember this drug from your test. The one your watcher failed?" he smiled at her, "What, no questions?"

"I figured you'd ramble on about it anyway, so why bother?"

He slapped her hard as his eyes went cold. "Well then I'll cut to the chase as you Americans say. You are a disgrace as a slayer." Deep inside the First stirred. "Any slayer that would willingly allow vampires access to the purity of their blood is worthless to us. However we have found a way for you to redeem yourself. On the summer solstice we will use you to permanently seal the gates of hell. Once you are gone we will remove Faith and another slayer will be called."

Buffy smiled a large cold smile. "Liar. That's not what you are doing here. You know nothing of slayers. I've been threatened by better than you. You won't even be a challenge." He slapped her again and she laughed. "Ooooh, look at the pathetic normal boy." Her eyes scanned the room. Drusilla's look told her to say no more.

George's voice rose to a shout. "I'll show you vampire whore. We used to kill your type." It took him several moments to rein in his anger before he could continue, "There's so much to do. You, Slayer, I will leave to the tender mercies of Drusilla. I know you two have so much to catch up on."

"Pretty Slayer and I. We will have tea, we will have fun together."

"Sure Drusilla. Just remember we need her alive and with most of her blood inside for this to work. And don't unchain her. The drugs should keep her safe but we can't be too careful."

Buffy flinched as Drusilla closed with her again. "No slayer." Her eyes closed and she went far away. When her eyes opened again all Buffy could see in them was pain. "Pretty Slayer. No play for me today. My Spike will come for you. Miss Edith told me. I will be dust in the wind and then you will stop them." Drusilla unhooked the chains and led Buffy to a table in the corner with three dolls seated in chairs. Fumbling in a pouch nearby she pulled out several energy bars and distributed them around the table. Next she poured tea from a pot and giggled. "Keep your strength up. It will be soon. Keep Miss Edith safe. I won't be here for her anymore. Now pretty Slayer, tell me about my Spike."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drusilla, I told you not to unchain her." George motioned to a man with him. A tazer shot sent Drusilla twitching to the floor. "Well Slayer, we have a little problem. It seems your pet vampire has hidden the Key somewhere and he won't tell us where. So, we can either torture him until you tell us, or torture you until he tells us. One way or another we will have the Key." George motioned and two men dragged Spike into the room. At another motion from George they released him and let him roll down the stairs. He moaned softly as he hit the floor. "Go get the special room ready. One of them will talk."

Drusilla slowly rose, looked over at Spike, and slowly moved across the room. She spoke softly as she passed Spike, "Goodbye my Spike." With a last look at Buffy she suddenly hurled herself at George. Startled, he fell back into the hall.

After a long moment of surprise Buffy threw herself against the chains holding her. She heard Drusilla scream, "Now Slayer!" Summoning up everything she had she planted her feet against the wall and pulled. Slowly a link of chain bent and separated. She landed with a thud that brought Spike's head up in time to see Drusilla explode into dust.

"Princess, NO!" Spike yelled as he drove himself to his feet and hurled himself up the stairs. Buffy heard a shriek of pain as he dropped back down the stairs under George's dead weight. His hands clutched his head as he vomited on the floor.

Buffy threw herself at the other two men running down the stairs. Using the chains on her wrists as whips she drove them back up and into a hallway. A shot rang out and she screamed as pain blossomed in her shoulder. The First One drove her forward into her attacker. She lost consciousness as a second shot boomed in the hallway. 


	14. Wkaing Up

Buffy regained consciousness slowly through a haze of pain. Fire still burned in her right shoulder and her left eye seemed to be glued shut. Pain exploded as she tried to turn her head. It took several tries before she could turn it and look around without passing out again. Spike was curled up in a tight ball across from her shaking as if in a fever. One of the guards was face up in a pool of blood. The other was lying with his head at a strange angle. Drawing strength from the First One she finally managed to get to her feet. The shooting pain in her head settled into a heavy throb as she staggered to Spike. Seeing the tears on his face reminded her of her promise. Slowly and carefully she pulled herself along the wall until she could slide down the stairs to their prison. She found Miss Edith at the table where the tea party was still laid out. Clutching her to her chest she wobbled back to the stairs.

A less foggy part of her mind forced her to look at George's body. His neck had also been broken. Sliding down the wall she reached shakily into his pockets and found what a whisper was telling her to find. She dialed Giles number by propping the cell phone against the wall, then snarled in pain and frustration when it returned 'No Signal'.

She sat slumped against the wall defeated. Just as she started to fade she heard Faith's voice in her head, "Can't let them win..." it repeated over and over again. Dimly she remembered and it gave her the strength to haul herself back to her feet. Slowly she made her way through the building until she came to the outside. Once again she dialed Giles number. "Giles," her voice came out as a ragged croak. "Help. We are in the basement of the old factory. Spike's hurt bad. Hurry."

"Buffy. What happened? What's going on?"

She stumbled back to Spike, slid down the wall, and collapsed against him, Miss Edith still clutched in her arm. The phone fell forgotten to the floor as she tumbled into darkness once more. 


	15. Hospital

Buffy woke in a hospital bed with a nurse seated nearby. "Spike? Gotta find Spike. He's hurt really bad." She slowed to a stop as her brain caught up with where she was. "Sorry, bad dreams."

"That's probably the anesthesia. It should fade away pretty soon now. I'll let your sister and the doctor know you are awake."

A few moments later an older man in a white hospital coat walked in. "Hello Buffy, I'm Dr. Isaacs. Glad to see you are doing better. We got the bullet out and closed you up. The other one only creased your skull, no cracks in sight. However I think we should observe you for a couple days more. I want to be sure there's no brain swelling or other complications."

"Buffy, thank god you're ok!" Dawn exclaimed as she hurried into the room.

"Dawnie! I was...I'm so glad to see you." Carefully Dawn hugged Buffy.

"Well, I have some lab results to check. I'll check on you again in a little while."

"Dawn, I was so worried about you."

"Spike and Giles had me hide in the Crawford Street mansion. They caught Spike. What did they do to him? He won't talk or eat. Giles has him in our basement right now but all he does is stare at the ceiling and shake."

"He..he killed three people to protect me. And they killed Drusilla. Oh god, I can't imagine what the chip did to him for that." The thought of Drusilla reminded her of Miss Edith. "Dawn, did Giles find a doll near us? Did he pick it up?"

"Spike has it. Xander said he wouldn't let go of it. What's with the doll anyway?"

"Miss Edith belonged to Drusilla. It's all that's left of her."

"Drusilla, crazy Drusilla? Why was she there?"

"I don't know, but we wouldn't have escaped without her sacrifice. How long have I been here?"

"They brought you in last night. So about a day. Giles is at the house right now. Everyone else is here. I'll tell them to let them in."

"Great, but I really should get out of here." Buffy started to struggle out of the bed.

"Buffy, wait. At least wait until tonight. You lost a lot of blood and they're really worried about your head." 


	16. An Ending

Dawn came back later with Giles and together the helped Buffy out of the hospital. Dr. Isaacs was not happy but he caved to the combined pressure of Buffy and Dawn. Buffy was silent until she saw Spike on the cot in the basement. As quickly as she could she rushed over to him and pulled him into her arms. Looking into his eyes only emptiness stared back at her. She held him close, whispering to him. "Spike, I'm so sorry. Spike, wake up." She stroked his hair and nipped at his ear. Still he didn't respond. At last she bit down on her tongue until it bled. Eyes watering from the pain she painted his lips with her blood. When he still didn't respond she forced his lips apart and brushed his tongue with the blood on hers. He jerked, adding his own bite to the tip of her tongue. More blood flowed into his mouth and he convulsively swallowed. Slowly something flickered into life in his empty eyes. Tears quickly followed as he sagged in her arms.

Buffy reached out and drew his head close, holding him awkwardly against her, as he sobbed. "I'm sorry lover, I'm sorry. I know how it hurts." Carefully she eased him back down onto the cot and curled up around him, holding him as he shook and cried. A long time later he finally slipped into sleep. Buffy soon followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning she was in the kitchen with Willow and Giles when the doorbell rang. She rose with a puzzled look and went to answer it. Glancing through the peep-hole she almost didn't open the door. Quentin Travers stood on the porch, his hand reaching for the bell again. With a weary sigh she slowly opened the door and stared at him. "Yes?"

"Miss Summers." She stood blocking the door. "May I come in? I have something I'd like to say."

She stood for a few moments longer, just watching him before she silently stood aside and motioned him in. "Ya know, I should be polite, but somehow it just doesn't seem worth it. And you want what now? Another test? To tell me you chipped me in my sleep? I thought we had come to an understanding, but I guess my dying must have changed all that."

"I know you are upset..."

"No, it's odd, but I'm not upset. You guys yank me around at every turn, but I'm not even mildly angry anymore." She heard Willow moving in the kitchen as she invited him into the living room.

"I came to apologize and to thank you. I had no idea what George and a small group of others were up to. I do apologize for the chip. I must remind you though that you died and then you returned. There was no way we could be certain how you had returned. Some of us thought it best that we help you retain perspective."

"Wow, you guys sure know how to talk, retain perspective. That is such a long way to say control. After all this, do we still have to play the power games?" She thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess we do. So, here's my take on this. You will call your lap dogs off my friends, you will pay me a stipend to maintain my sister, our home, and myself, you will not attempt anything against the other slayer, and you will use your skilled surgeons to remove the Initiative chip from William the Bloody. In return I will be available for special assignments when problems pop up somewhere other than here, I will listen to your input on these missions, and you may assign me an on-location watcher."

Travers looked up at her with a heavy frown, "Miss Summers, you presume too much on my apology. The council cannot be dictated to in this way. I have apologized and have come to offer you employment in our English office..."

Buffy looked at him with a small cold smile on her lips. "No." She said quietly and firmly.

"Excuse me, no?"

"No. Either you acknowledge my requirements or this conversation is over."

"You do not dictate to the council. You may be a slayer, but no one is irreplaceable."

"You are right of course, no one is, however, killing me won't call another slayer and Faith is quite well protected. Both of us are willing to step back and watch while the council tries to keep a lid on the demonic influences without the services of an acting slayer. We talked about this the last time you tried to take control."

"Miss Summers, I must remind you that you have a sacred duty to uphold the light."

"No. I have a sacred duty to retain the balance. The rest is council propaganda."

"The council's position on this is quite clear. You have a sacred duty..."

"I am quite aware of the council's position on this, however the council's view is a lie, a seductive one, but still a lie. Anya said it best, all demons aren't the same, neither are vampires. You lie to us to make us slayers and when we begin to see the truth we doubt ourselves and pause long enough to die. It works great for you, we die before we really know. Sorry but it didn't work this time." Travers stared in shock. "You know the best part is it's your fault too. If you hadn't drugged me I never would have known."

"What do you mean?"

"Read your own books. Look at your past. The First speaks with my voice now. Just as she spoke with the voice of each slayer until the times of the Reformation."

Travers paled at her words, "No, it's not possible. That, that's just legend."

Buffy smirked, "Aren't legends wonderful? We found most of what was thought hidden. Only one more piece is required to stabilize what you have done. It requires the Scroll of Isfahan, the scroll that details the final ritual. If you provide it you may take credit for retaining my sanity. You might not like me much without it..." She let the words hang in the air as Spike, Giles and Willow watched quietly from the doorway.

"Better listen to her, mate. She can be quite a handful when she's brassed off." Buffy turned and threw a huge smile his way.

"Do not interfere. This is not your place."

Spike shakily made his way to the couch and sat next to Buffy, wrapping her in his arms, "I think it is mate."

Buffy stared at Travers with a smirk equal to Spike's. The she leaned over and kissed him hard. "Mr. Travers, you should remember William the Bloody from your last little inquest. Please arrange to have your surgeon come here. None of us trust you enough to enter the watchers' building again."

Travers looked away and muttered under his breath so softly only a slayer or a vampire could have heard him, "Abomination."

"Buffy..." Giles said, attempting to slow her down.

"No Giles. It's time he learned not to mess with a slayer. For too long the council has forgotten its place. You exist; the council exists, merely to assist the slayer. We are neither your lackeys nor your puppets. You have forgotten your duty. Your council is in denial of your roots. They destroyed not only the slayer's ritual, but the history of themselves as well. Through arrogance and ignorance you risk destruction of yourselves and the rest as well. You speak of sacred oaths, yet the council refuses to keep its own. Are we any more abomination than a council without honor?"

"You go too far," Travers coldly informed her.

Buffy's voice crackled icily through the room, "I tire of this. If you wish to be of any use you will agree to my proposal. Otherwise you will return to London and not interfere with me or mine again."

Giles backed up a step at the intensity of her voice. Willow looked shaken and Spike flinched slightly. Travers turned pale as he asked quietly, "Or, or, what? Will you...will you kill a human?"

Buffy slid to her feet and stalked over to him. Her voice purred silky menace as she spoke. "Oh no. I just won't do my job. And when people really start to notice, then I'll start publishing watcher diaries and other commentary to let them know why this is happening."

"You wouldn't dare. You are the slayer. You can't just walk away."

Buffy slowly returned to the couch, smiling cheerfully. "Shall we find out then? I have been aching to take a break, maybe have a life. Spike and I rarely get to spend any quality time with Dawn or each other. Or maybe Giles could tell you how often I've wanted to walk away from the whole slaying thing..."

Giles stammered from the doorway, "She...she has said that, yes. Many times actually." He bit at the inside of his lip to keep from laughing at Travers discomfort.

"Miss Summers..."

Buffy's voice whip cracked through the room, "Enough! Yes or no. It really is that simple."

Travers deflated as he softly answered, "Yes, Ok then." His eyes turned hard and he started to speak until he saw the predatory way that Buffy was watching him. He turned and slowly headed to the door. "I will contact you when the arrangements have been made. The council will arrange for the deposit of your stipend as well."

"Thank you," Buffy said as she settled into the chair. She took a couple of breaths and waited until the door closed. "I hope that's the last of them for a while." She turned to Spike and hugged him warmly.

Finis 


End file.
